One Of The Boys
by JacktheSinister JaketheJust
Summary: Jeff's tired of being one of the boys. He asks a few of his best girl friends to help him out.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any one mentioned in this fic. They all belong to WWE and themselves. **

This is supposed to be set more towards their high school years more so than now.

_**

* * *

One Of The Boys**_

"You're just like a little brother Jeff!" Randy said, ruffling the long hair or the other boy. He smiled, clinking bottles with Matt and Shane, all of them drinking down their beers quickly. "Where's Ted and Drew?"

Matt smiled, looking over at Jeff before tossing him a beer as well. "Drink up," he said, looking back towards Randy. "They went to get Nick and Jake."

"John and Jay are coming aren't they?" Shane asked, reaching for another beer out of the cooler.

"What's a bon fire without ALL of the guys? I mean we have enough beer for an army and dad's gonna be gone all weekend," Matt replied, looking up when he heard the rumble of engines. He jumped up with the other guys to greet the few cars that had pulled up, all with three or four passengers. "Hell yeah! The party is here!"

The guys jumped up and ran over to their buddies, leaving Jeff to sit alone and the little fire. He looked up at the group of people standing around, all saying hi in the own way.

"Aw… C'mon, the girls aren't supposed to be here," Jay whined, watching as the baby blue convertible pulled up, the five girls inside chatting while the radio played.

"Hey, it's the guys only here," Ron said, hand on his hips.

"We didn't come for you," Melina snapped, jumping out of the back and walking up to the group of boys. "Jeff asked if we would come over for a little while so you won't even have to look at us." She smirked at the boys that were looking over her. "Pick up your jaws." She patted Ron on the shoulder as she passed, waving the other girls to follow her.

"Matt, you got a lot of beer don't you?" Jay asked, poking his head past his brother's and smiling. "Me and Adam came to run around a big ass fire with enough beer to get us to the moon. We weren't expecting a bunch of girls. I mean Adam would've grabbed his black thong for a Peep show."

Adam's eyes widened before he tackled his younger brother to the ground. "You shut up or I'll tell everyone about the dirty mags under your bed!" he threatened, holding Jay's hands above his head before looking up at the guys circling them. "This is between to brothers!"

Drew, Kofi, and Yoshi held up their hands.

"Well hey, lets stop fighting and start drinking!" Matt yelled, holding up a six-pack. "I got a bunch more by the fire."

The guys ran over, the subject of alcohol and fire being one of the biggest ideas on teenage boy's minds.

Jeff smiled, greeting each of the girls with gentle hugs. "Let's go inside, the guys are gonna run us off pretty soon anyway," he murmured, leading the five inside and up to his room.

"So what is that you really wanted?" Maria asked, sitting down on the edge of Jeff's bed. "Eve just said you wanted us to come over."

Jeff felt his cheeks start to flame up. "Melina didn't tell you?" he asked, looking from each girl to the other.

"We just didn't tell Maria yet, she would've completely blown it," Gail said, patting Maria's leg as she sat down on the floor. "We're sorry Maria, but you couldn't lie to save your life."

"That's one of your best qualities though," Jeff said, smiling. "It really is."

Maria nodded, knowing that they didn't mean any harm and that it was pretty much true though. "Well since we're here, what's going on Jeff? I mean, not that we don't like spending time with you, but it is Matt's little bonfire night and we are in the middle of a wolf pack."

Eve grinned. "That's the point," she inserted, looking over to Jeff to explain.

"I'm tired of being on of the guys," Jeff said, looking up to Maria from his position on the floor. "I want to be one of the girls. I fit in better with you than I do with them. I'm tired of being everyone's little brother. I want to be the one they look at and want to…"

"Play with," Mickie inserted, cutting Jeff off. "No need for crudeness if you're a girl." She chuckled, earning a playful push from the boy next to her. "Well since you have a baby face, it'll be a lot easier."

Jeff looked up at the others a little confused.

"You don't have to shave," Eve simplified, pulling out her purse and dumping the contents on the floor in front of Jeff. "We all divided up what we needed. Maria, you brought those tops didn't you?"

Maria nodded. "Mickie's got the pants and Melina brought the hair supplies," she said, holding up her big bag and dumping out almost a dozen shirts. "Gail's got all the other stuff."

"Good! We can get started then," Melina said, standing and pulling Jeff to his feet. She looked him up and down, his thin frame hidden by the baggy clothes he was wearing. "Girls, attack!"

Jeff closed his eyes as he was completely stripped, left in nothing but his boxer briefs. He shivered, a little uncomfortable almost naked in front of the girls. "You should feel lucky!" he yelped, covering the front of himself. "No one but Matt's seen me naked!"

"You're a virgin then?" Maria asked, taking Jeff's hand in hers.

Jeff's cheeks flared up again. "I was waiting for the right one," he muttered, looking down at his feet. "I mean. I don't care if it's a girl or guy but I want it to special."

"We all do babe," Gail answered, resting a hand on Jeff's shoulder. "Let's just make you one of the girls. We can worry about all that later."

Jeff nodded, letting the girls look over him. He looked at all the clothes that they had brought and picked out the top and pants he liked the best before being led into his bathroom.

"We're going to show you how to shave your legs," Mickie informed, bringing out the razor and shaving cream.

"Don't look so scared sweetie. It's not that hard really," Eve whispered, turning on the warm water and letting it fill the tub. "This is the best way if you don't want razor bumps or irritation."

"Don't worry about your underwear either. We brought something you might like," Melina chuckled, splashing the water over Jeff's legs. "Now give me a leg."

Jeff lifted on leg up, almost unsure if he was ready to go through with it anymore. "I don't have a lot of leg hair," he tried, hoping it would spare him.

"I don't get much either but I still have to shave," Gail said, foaming up his leg and holding his foot still while Melina went to shaving his long pale leg. "See, it's not so bad. Now, Melina's been doing this a while so when you start doing it yourself you might cut yourself."

Jeff didn't like the sound of that.

"Don't worry, they're only nicks. It's like when Matt cuts his face but I don't think it hurts as much. I mean it's his face, it's your legs," Maria explained, watching from the door with Eve and Mickie.

Melina and Eve finished up with Jeff's legs and smiled. "Now look at those sexy ass legs. I'd kill to have your thighs!" Eve teased, helping Jeff up. "Now, you keep… er…"

"Down under trimmed right?" Mickie finished, giggling at Jeff's cheeks. "He's just too cute. We're gonna make you look gorgeous."

"Well that's not too hard," Gail stated, running out for a black piece of clothing before returning and handing it to Jeff. "He's already pretty on his own. Now put this one and if you're shy we'll strip down to our undies too."

Jeff nodded, looking down at the material and gasping as he shut the door to keep the girls out. "Gail! This isn't for boys!" he cried, looking over the skimpy underwear. "I don't even know how to put it on."

"Remember that day Adam wore his thong to school?" Eve asked, digging through the mess of make up on the floor for the perfect shades for Jeff's skin tone.

"Yeah?"

"That's how you wear it."

"How did you know Adam wore a thong to school?" Melina asked, sitting next to the other girl.

Eve chuckled. "Matt pants him in front of my business class while Mr. Kozlov wasn't looking," she explained. "Amy almost came in her pants."

"I bet she did. She totally screwed Matt over for him," Gail muttered, sitting down with them. "I'm just glad Adam left her and him and Matt are friends again."

"Isn't she with that Phil guy? I mean that's the last thing I heard," Melina inputted, waiting for an answer. "He's 'straight edge' so he wouldn't be here even if he was invited."

Maria confirmed it, nodding before smiling at the door that was opening. "C'mon Jeff! You're too pretty to be that shy," she hollered, giggling when the tall man came out in just the silky black thong.

Catcalls and wolf whistles started filling the room from the five girls.

Jeff looked down at his thin frame and bit his lower lip. He tried to smile, a little unsure of how he looked. He didn't like his body image. He felt like he was a little too pale and a little too skinny.

"Jeff honey, you've got to get used to your skin, you're beautiful," Eve said, standing up and walking over to him. "Look at you, you have nice gentle curves and beautiful hips."

"And nearly flawless skin for as much time in the sun you spend," Maria added, smiling. "Lets get you dressed and then we can work on your make up."

Jeff nodded, letting the girls wrap him up in the clothes he'd picked out. He looked in his full-length mirror and smiled. His long legs were encased in a pair of fishnet stockings. He bit his lower lip, his legs looking full and gorgeous in the black nets. His eyes drug up to the black and green dress that was only down to his mid thigh. The vertical stripes moved up to a black corset that hugged him perfectly. The top fluffed out, fitted for the breasts that Jeff was obviously lacking.

"We can fix that," Melina whispered, pulling the top up slightly, flattening it out just enough to give the illusion of a little something being there but nothing overly budging. She smoothed out the bottom and smiled.

"You're looking good," Gail murmured, looking Jeff up and down. "Sit down so we can get this little bit of make up on you."

Eve sat down on the floor and patted in front of her. "Don't worry, you'll look great," she said, starting on the make up. Once she was done she held up the hand mirror for Jeff to look at himself.

Jeff gasped, looking over his face. The little bit of foundation had done nothing but smooth out the color on his face. The black line close to his mascara covered eyelashes making his green eyes brighter with the help of the dark green eyes shadow. The little bit of a cherry blush brought a natural glow and pink to Jeff's cheek. His lips were pained a pearl pink that made his lips shine. He smiled, looking back at the girls. Now was the final test: go out and show the boys.

"Jeff?"

Jeff looked back at the girls inquisitively. "Yeah?" he asked, unsure of what else they wanted to do to him.

"We have to do your hair," Gail said, pulling out the straightening iron and the curling iron. She plugged them in and let them heat up. "Don't rush Jeff."

"So, do you like boys Jeff?" Maria asked, laying across Jeff's bed and smiling.

"Maria!" Melina chastised, looking over at Maria. "That's none of our business!"

"It's ok Melina," Jeff interrupted. "I don't really know. I mean I think there are a lot of hot guys out there."

"So what do you think of Drew on a one to ten, ten being the hottest?" Maria asked, starting the girl talk up.

Jeff thought. "Well, he's got long hair. I love long hair. He's really tall and has a deep voice so that's nice. I'd give him a eight," Jeff admitted, thinking about the Scottish man.

"What about Ron? I mean if you like dark meat?" Gail asked, looking up from her seat on the floor. She giggled a little, earning a shove from Maria. "What? You started with the questions. Well Jeff?"

Jeff's cheeks flared. "Well… probably an eleven," he murmured, looking down at his crossed legs. "What? I like all the piercings and his hair. It makes him super sexy."

"Well what about Matt?"

"Maria! That's wrong!" Mickie snapped. She shook her head before looking back at Jeff. "What do you think of Matt? Hot?"

"Mickie!" Eve retorted, returning to Jeff's hair. "Matt is Jeff's brother. If Jeff doesn't look at his brother that way than that's ok." She started to curl the very edges of Jeff's hair, shaking her head. "I think he's a twelve."

"Man, Eve, you're way over estimating," Jeff piped in, watching as Gail started painting his fingernails a deep shade of green with a single diamond stud in the center.

"Jeff!" the girls shrieked, giggling afterwards.

"What? I mean she wasn't that bad off. He's like nine or ten inches," Jeff admitted, giggling when Eve stopped and stared at him. "What? And even though he's my brother I'd give him a nine on the hotness scale."

"See, I told you!" Maria pointed out, sitting up on her knees and pointing at Jeff. "Even Jeff can't deny Matt's sexiness!"

Jeff giggled, letting Eve continue on his hair. "You think they'll freak out?" he asked, biting a glossed lip and tasting the strawberry flavor. He was getting nervous if they would except him or completely flame him for it.

"Well they better love it or else I'm sure Eve and Melina are gonna kick their asses and then me and Gail are gonna make them like it," Mickie explained, leaning back on her hands. "And then Maria's gonna kick them in the face while their on the ground. She's vicious. I'm telling you."

Maria made a meowing noise and held up a hand like a cat paw.

"Watch out. Kitty's got claws!" Melina stated, smiling at the redhead. "We love you Maria and you're sexy evil streak."

Maria smiled. "I'm glad, because I'd have to really show it to you if you didn't," she explained, looking Jeff up and down. "Damn. You'd make a fine woman Jeff. I'd bang you."

"Maria!" Jeff gasped, looking up at the woman on his bed.

"What?"

"She's got a point Jeff. I mean if we weren't such good friends, we would all probably jump on you. I'm telling you Jeff, you're pretty no matter what you look like," Mickie said, resting a hand on Jeff's leg. "When you go out there, you go plant a kiss on the best looking guy out there."

Jeff nodded.

"All done!" Eve announced, handing over the hand mirror again.

Jeff smiled, his hair straightened until the ends, which were curled loosely to make it a little bouncy. "Are you gonna go out with me?" he asked, looking up at the girls suddenly feeling a little overwhelmed.

"Of course we are silly," Gail said happily. "Lets get you in these boots and we'll take you out to show off in front of all those sexy boys." She smiled, getting up and handing Jeff the boots she'd brought. "You have small feet so they should fit."

Jeff pulled on the knee high slack leather boots and shook a bit. "I've never worn heels," he admitted, hoping that he didn't fall or look terribly walking out.

"Don't worry, they have a thick heel so it should be a bit easier than with regular heels. You'll be fine," Melina encouraged, smoothing out a few wrinkles with her hands on the skirt. "Don't worry Jeff. This is going to make them drool."

"Thanks girls. I appreciate it all!" Jeff said, hugging each girl individually. "I owe you so much for this!"

They looked over their work and Eve took a picture with her phone of all the girls before they walked down to the door and looked out.

"Wait!" Maria said, stopping Melina from opening the door. "Freshening up the gloss." She applied a little more to Jeff's plump lips with a smile. "Damn you're one sexy bitch."

Jeff giggled, looking down at his feet before looking up, a smack to his bum stinging and surprising him.

"Babe, you gotta be confident. Guys go crazy over it!" Mickie informed, giving Jeff a wink. "No lets show you off."

Matt was drinking down another gulp from his bottle as he and the others were throwing firewood into the fire. "Let's get this bitch burnin!" he called, slapping hands with Ted and Cena. "Hey Hennigan grab that little but of brush and we'll throw it in!" He laughed, walking over to Kofi and turning up the radio up that they had out there.

"Hey Matt this is the shit!" Nick yelled, dancing around the fire. He listened to the song and started to sing. "She's a superfreak! Super Freak! Super Freak!"

"Shut up Nick! You're to white to be singing that," Ron called, laughing with Chris and Jay. "He is!" He smiled, listening to a few of the other's join in before it became a big chorus.

Shane gasped for air, laughing at Yoshi's terrible dancing. "I thought Randy couldn't dance but damn," he yelled over the radio. "Oh well."

"Oh shit! I haven't heard this song in a long time!" Adam yelled, singing along with the words. "I say the damnedest things, when you're on top of me!"

"Hey boys!" Melina called, her voice just cutting through the music. "Turn it down! We have something to show you!"

Matt walked over and turned the radio down. "What do you want?" he asked, chugging the rest of his bottle before throwing it into the garbage can. "This isn't some tea party."

"Shut the hell up Matt! You're half way drunk!" Maria yelled, her and the other's enclosing Jeff. "We have something to show you."

All the guys groaned, looking at the five, sure that it wasn't really worth their time at that point in time. Most of them were pretty well tipsy while a Nick, Mike, and Ted were pretty drunk.

Melina and Maria parted ways, opening the little circle to show off Jeff in his new attire. She smirked at all the shocked and lustful eyes that were roaming over Jeff's little body. "Told you they'd be drooling all over you."

"Where'd that hot chick come from?" Drew asked, leaning up against Cena and looking up from the boots to the sparkling green eyes. "You got a boyfriend because I can show you a good time if you're free!"

Matt was the one to walk over and look Jeff over, his eyes wide and mouth open. "Jeff?" he asked, his sun kissed hands dark against the pale canvas of Jeff's shoulders. "Wow…"

"Pick up your jaw Romeo," Eve whispered, shutting Matt's mouth for him with one finger. "Sexy ain't he?"

Matt was in shock. He couldn't believe that it was Jeff standing there right in front of him. He was gorgeous, almost better than all the girls at school. "I'm gonna have to fight off a lot of guys now," he sighed, turning to see the guys virtually undressing Jeff with their eyes.

Jeff leaned in, his lips coming close to Matt's ear. "Not unless you want me," he whispered, pulling back and lightly kissing Matt on the lips.

Matt looked down, earning a bunch of catcalls from the guys to 'let her have it'. He licked his lips, tasting the strawberries. "I… Jeff…"

Jeff smiled, pressing a finger to Matt's lips. "I'll wait for you," he whispered. "You're all I want."

"Meet the new and beautiful Jeff!" Eve announced, letting Jeff strut a little bit to show off his legs and nice body.

The guys looked Jeff up and down again, some unsure of what they were seeing.

"Take it off!" Adam called, earning a good shove from Jay.

"Don't talk about Jeff like he's just some dick toy!" he snapped.

"Why?" Matt asked, tipping Jeff's chin up to look at him. "Why did you dress up like this?"

Jeff smiled, resting a hand on the warm cheek. "I'm tired of being one of the guys. I want to be on of the girls and I want you to look at me like it," he explained, licking his lower lip. "Do you like it Matty?"

Matt nodded, hugging Jeff to him. "Shit Jeff, we've gotta talk later tonight after everyone goes home and then I'm gonna have to fend off the whole damn school. All the guys are gonna try and fuck you when they see you like this."

"Not if you fuck me first," Jeff murmured, his cheeks starting to stain pink. "I want you to be the first." He looked up at Matt, his green eyes sparkling. "Have fun. I'm gonna go in and do some homework. You have fun with the guys."

Matt nodded, pulling Jeff in for a kiss. "Don't change," he stated, patting Jeff on the rear before letting him go inside.

Jeff did that and waited. He thanked the girls again before they left after cleaning up Jeff's room with him. He watched time go by as he sat on the couch waiting for Matt to come inside and talk to him. He laid down on the couch, his head resting on the arm of the couch and drifted off.

Matt came in a few hours later after most of the guys had left, some of the others outside in tents they had brought since they knew they weren't going to be able to drive. He smiled, gentle shaking Jeff awake. "Hey wake up," he whispered, bending down to look Jeff in the eye. "Jeff."

Jeff's eyes eased open before he sat up and rubbed his eyes, smudging his eye shadow. He looked up at Matt and smiled. "Hey, sorry I fell asleep," he murmured, stretching out a bit before standing up. "My feet are killing me."

Matt nodded, having Jeff sit down. He pulled down the zippers of the boots and pulled them off, kissing each of Jeff's feet. "Did you mean it earlier?" he asked, his hands moving up the fishnet stockings, until they were on Jeff's thighs.

"About wanting you? Yeah," Jeff admitted, looking away from the dark eyes. He groaned, the big warm hands of his brother moving under his dress and between his legs. "M-Matty…" He whimpered as those hands moved over his stiffening cock. "Please… don't tease me like this."

"Let's go up to my room," Matt suggested, taking Jeff's hand in his. Once they were inside Matt shut the door and locked it, making it so there wouldn't be any kind of interruptions. "Get on the bed."

Jeff did as told, his legs to one side as he sat in the middle of Matt's bed, looking up. He waited for anything, watching as Matt walked slowly up to him. "Be my first?" he asked, reaching out for Matt's hand and pulling him in. "Please."

Matt nodded, winding a hand in Jeff's blond hair and kissing him gently, his tongue running over Jeff's bottom lip for admittance. He groaned, Jeff tasting better than any girl he'd ever kissed. "Shit Jeff," he groaned, climbing onto the bed and pushing Jeff back. His hands moved over the dark material and started pulling at the strings holding the corset on. "This is hard to get off."

Jeff chuckled, getting up and pulling the corset off, the dress filling out a little more. "What do you think Matty? Am I pretty enough for you?" he asked, walking over to the edge of Matt's bed and pulled Matt to sit on the edge. "Relax." He got to his knees and unzipped Matt's jeans before pulling out his cock and pressing a kiss to the engorged head. He looked up at Matt and smiled. "I hope you like it." He wrapped his lips around the hard appendage and began to suckle the head. He knew he wouldn't be able to get the whole thing in his mouth and began to stroke what he couldn't fit in his mouth with his hands.

Matt groaned, throwing his head back and gasping out in pleasure. "Fuck, Jeff," he whimpered, winding a hand back into the long blond locks. He tried not to just shove himself in Jeff's mouth but as Jeff went on, it was getting harder to do. "Please, no more."

Jeff pulled away, a little bit of saliva still connecting him and Matt's hard cock. It snapped and Jeff looked up unsure. "Is it not good?" he asked, getting cut off by Matt's lips attacking his.

"Feels so good. I don't wanna wait anymore," Matt growled, pulling Jeff's dress up and over his head. "God that's fucking hot." He looked Jeff up and down, the thigh high fishnets and black thing making his cock quiver to be inside the other man. "I want you Jeff. Please."

Jeff nodded, letting Matt ease him back onto the bed and pull his thong off with gentle hands. "Please be gentle," he whispered, pulling Matt in for a soft kiss.

Matt nodded, stroking Jeff to his full length. "Just relax. I'll take care of you," he whispered, pulling away and walking over to his dresser. He pulled out a bottle of lubrication and smiled. "If you need me to stop, just tell me."

Jeff nodded, pulling Matt in for a kiss, kissing when he felt a finger start to enter him. "That hurts a bit Matty," he whined, gasping a moment later when a zing of pleasure ran through him. "Do it again." He was breathless from the little shock and hoped that when Matt was inside he would feel just that.

Matt nodded, easing another lubricated finger inside Jeff and started to scissor them. He added a third finger after Jeff's eyes glazed over in pleasure and kissed him again. "I'm sorry we're moving so fast. I don't know if I can go any slower."

Jeff shook his head. "It's ok. We can explore later. I want you right now," he whimpered, wiggling his bottom to prove a point.

Matt nodded, pulling his hand away and covering himself in the lube. He leaned over Jeff, kissing each smudge eye shadow covered eye before moving down the bridge of Jeff's nose to his lips for a quick peck. "I want to taste you at least a little," he whispered, moving down the strong jaw to the supple neck to one pink nipple. He took it into his mouth and groaned at how good Jeff's skin tasted. "Can I?" he asked, his chocolate eyes meeting Jeff's emerald ones. "I mean are you sure you want me to be the first?"

Jeff nodded. "Yes. Please Matty," he gasped out, pulling Matt to get closer to him. He gritted his teeth, the large head easing into him. "Matty!" he cried, the thick cock easing inside his tight orifice.

Matt hushed Jeff, kissing him and talking gently to get Jeff's mind off of the pain. "I'll make it feel better baby," he whispered softly, easing deeper into the tight heat. He groaned, knowing that as good as it felt for him he knew it was hurting Jeff. "Almost in." He eased the rest of the way in and groaned, nipping Jeff's ear playfully, earning a gasp.

Jeff shivered, the pain easing away after a moment. "Please move Matty," he whispered, taking the soft lips in his.

Matt moved inside Jeff slowly, picking up speed gradually. He groaned, knowing he couldn't last too long inside Jeff. He eased a hand in between him and Jeff, taking the neglected cock in his hand and stroking in time to his thrusts.

Jeff cried out, Matt's movement making him run right into the spot he'd hit before with his fingers. "Don't stop Matty!" he cried, his dull fingernails digging into Matt's shoulders. "Matty!" He bit his lower lip to cover up his loud pleasure filled yells.

"Don't be quiet Jeff. You're voice is too sexy," Matt whispered, his hips slamming into Jeff's. "I'm gonna."

Jeff cut Matt off with a deep kiss. "Me too. Come with me Matty," he whispered, arching up into Matt's body. "I'm so close."

Matt nodded, nipping the skin on Jeff's shoulder. He bit down a bit hard just as he felt himself go, his cock throbbing inside Jeff, filling him to the brim with his seed just as Jeff's own warmth spilled inside his hand and over a bit of Jeff's stomach.

Jeff groaned, holding Matt to him during their post orgasmic bliss. He sighed, running his hands through the long dark locks. "I love you Matty," he whispered, stroking Matt's long back with his free hand.

"Love you too Jeff," Matt returned, pushing up and easing out of Jeff. He shivered with the lack of heat and sighed. He held open his arms for Jeff and held him close. "You didn't have to dress up like a girl to get me to notice you."

Jeff chuckled. "That wasn't why I dressed up like a girl Matt. I did it because I was tired of being one of the boys completely," he explained, taking Matt's hand in his, uncaring of the stickiness of himself on it. "I want to be pretty."

Matt chuckled. "You're already gorgeous Jeff. You don't need make up or anything else," he whispered, pushing a piece of blond hair out of Jeff's sleepy face. "You okay? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Jeff shook his head. "I'm a little sore, but I guess that's because it was my first time," Jeff mused, curling closer into Matt.

Matt nodded, yanking a lost blanket from the floor over them. "You ok that I took it?" he asked, wanting to make sure that it was really ok with his little brother to be his first.

Jeff nodded. "I wouldn't want anyone else to take it Matty. I love you," he said, yawning.

Matt beamed. He didn't care how much he was going to explain to the guys or their dad because as long as Jeff was happy in his arms he was too. "Love you too Jeff."

* * *

(A/N): I now hate Katy Perry. I found this song One of the Boys but here and suddenly Jeff popped into my head dressing up as a girl. So that's where this came from. I also haven't done too much Hardycest lately and I'm missing it a lot. Also I've been working on another one-shot that's kinda femslash. Well it'll be up in a few days too. I hope this is pretty good since I just sat here for almost six hours typing it out. Lol. Everyone's gotta love an impulse fic. Well tell me what you think. Song is One Of The Boys by Katy Perry.

JacktheSinister_JaketheJust


End file.
